


Fiancé

by hunting_angel (foureyed_tozier)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Drabble/One-shot, Family Don’t End In Blood, M/M, Sam and Gabe are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: “In my defense, I really didn’t care about any of the consequences.”





	Fiancé

“In my defense, I really didn’t care about any of the consequences.” 

“How is that defending yourself _at all?_ ” Sam glared at Gabriel, who shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam sighed, running both hands through his hair. “I can’t believe... how’d he take it?” 

Gabriel looked down, his stance still stiff and defensive, shoulders tight brow furrowed. “Well. At least, better than I expected.” 

Sam softened, taking a step forward and laying a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You told your dad.” He let himself smile. “I’m proud of you.” 

Gabriel’s wall breaks, and he sags into the touch, wrapping his arms around Sam’s chest and burying his face in the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. “I wanted him to know,” he mumbled, holding Sam like a lifeline. “I wanted him to have the option.” 

Sam propped his chin on Gabe’s head, running a soothing hand down his back. “Is he coming?” 

Gabriel hiccuped laugher through a broken sob. “Of course not,” he said. “He told me to- to never come back.” 

Sam pulled out of the hug, lacing his hands together with Gabriel’s. “Hey. Listen to me.” He brushed the hair from Gabriel’s face, smiling sadly. “You don’t need him. You don’t need any of them.” He gently taps the ring glittering on Gabriel’s finger, cupping his fiancé’s cheek and brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. “You have a new family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should post the one-shots I write, so... here.


End file.
